


Snitch for a Brother

by pottahlover55



Category: Avengers (Marvel), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers embarrassing their kids, Clint hiding in the vents, F/F, F/M, Field Trip to SI, Flash is Homophobic, Flash is a dick, Implied Sexual Content, I’m writing this at 1am fight me, Kids see Steve and Tony together, M/M, MJ Smiles?!, Multi, No Smut, Shuri and Peter Friendship over Vines, Shuri making fun of Peter, Student/Teacher realationship, Swearing, wanda and peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: Wanda Stark daughter of Tony and Steve Stark has finally convinced her dads to let her go to a public school as Wanda MaximoffPeter Barnes-Romanov son of ex-assassins Bucky Barnes and Natasha Barnes-Romanov has been going to school since he was able going by the name Peter ParkerNeither of the kids have met each other and when they do the fall head over heels. They manage to hide their relationship from their parents until one fateful day...
Relationships: Flash Thomson/Roger Harrington, Harley Keener & Wanda Maximoff, Harley Keener/Loki/Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Natasha Romanov/James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Thor/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120
Collections: Peter Parker Field Trip





	1. Wanda’s First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is how they met and stuff enjoy!!💕

Wanda walked into Midtown Tech High School, which she was now attending of course not under her real name of Stark but she was now a Maximoff at school, she would prefer not to get swarmed by everyone that sees her. Still nervous she walked into her first class and was sent to go pick a book from the library. Wanda didn’t know where the library was so the teacher told one of the girls named ‘Michelle Jones’ to show her to the library. Wanda would never say it out loud but the girl was scary. As they were walking Michelle started talking 

“So you’re the new kid huh”

Wanda was a little taken aback by her bluntness

”Yes my name is Wanda Maximoff” Wanda said quietly so that the Michelle girl couldn’t hear her voice shaking.

”Michelle Jones, but my friends call me MJ” She said softly before adding “You seem pretty chill maybe we can be acquaintances“

Wanda giggled a little at MJ, while the girl in question was smirking.

”So there’s like no possibility of us actually being friends?” Wanda asked extremely curious. Also really wanted a new friend.

MJ just laughs then says “You’re already good with me just need my other two (2) friends to be good with you as well”

Just then the bell rang singling that next class was starting soon. MJ let out a dark chuckle and an ‘i’ll see you later, find me at lunch’

Wanda entered her next class and it was fine until the end of class came. There was a kid who was yelling at another one

”So Penis Parker when are you gonna admit that your ‘internship’ is fake. Just admit-“

Wanda’s mouth was talking a mile a minute as she knew her pops would be upset if she didn’t stand up to the bully.

”Why are you so obsessed with his dick honestly i’ve heard you call him that so many times thinking it’s insulting but it’s really just gross to exclaim you love for someone’s dick when you bully them so leave him alone and deal with your blue balls at home. Wait you probably don’t even realize that you have blue balls though.”

Knowing she shouldn’t have been mean back to him but the look of embarrassment and rage on his face was so worth it. He stalks away

”You shouldn’t have done that now he’s going to target you.” a voice from behind her says.

When Wanda turns around she’s greeted by the cutest boy she has ever seen. He was taller than her by just a couple inches. His hair was a curly mess of chocolate brown on his head and his eyes were just a little lighter than his hair she could feel herself swooning. Without missing a beat she responds

”My Pops hates bullies he would have been disappointed if i didn’t stand up for you. I’m Wanda by the way” smiling warmly towards the boy

”Your Pops sounds like a great man Wanda.” he says also smiling

Wanda looked up at him and smirked “ So do I get your name or are you just gonna stay as the kid who got bullied at school?”

The boys looks shocked before giving her a nervous chuckle. “Peter Parker”

’Peter’ She thinks and locks it away “ Maximoff” she says

Peter looked confused.

”My last name. It’s Maximoff.” Wanda clarifies.

Peter smiles at her. “Well Wanda Maximoff, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends MJ, and Ned?”

Wanda looks happy when he mentions MJ.

”Well I had my first class with Michelle and she said that her friends need to approve of me so i guess there’s only Ned left?” Wanda says and asks in the same sentence.

Peter smiles just as the bell rings

”See you at lunch Peter Parker” Wanda says softly enough only Peter heard and left to her next class.

To: The 3 Muskets

Spider-Dumb: GUYS!!!

Guy in Chair: What?!

Ima Knife You: He met Wanda Maximoff.

Spider-Dumb: Wtf how did you know?

Ima Knife You: I know everything Petey

Guy in Chair: Who is Wanda Maximoff?

Spider-Dumb: A really cute girl who’s new and she told Flash off last class😌

Ima Knife You: You’re so whipped Peter.

Spider-Dumb: Stfu, i’m trying to pay attention

Wanda walked into her next class to see Michelle putting her phone away and grabbing a book, Wanda went up to her

”Hi Michelle” she was trying to be quiet while she was talking 

“God, Wanda it’s MJ” The girls looks like she’s about to laugh with an actual smile on her face, not even a smirk. Unable to stop from asking

”Are you friends with Peter Parker?” she tried to sound not too interested but she couldn’t help herself

”Peter? Oh yea he’s my boyfriend.” MJ says because she wants to see if Wanda still wants to be friends with them or only if she wants to be with Peter.

Wanda was surprised but she didn’t let it show. “You’re very lucky to have someone as nice as Peter” Wanda says with a smile

”Damn you’re such a good person. Anyway, Peter and i aren’t actually dating.” MJ says quickly.

”Why did you say you guys were then?” Wanda inquires of MJ

”I don’t want to be friends with people who only talk to me because of my friends.” MJ says a small smile on her face.

Wanda was hurt and felt her eyes watering up. “You really think of me that way? You think I wouldn’t want to be friends because of a boy?” Wanda whispers willing herself not to cry.

MJ looks up at Wanda eyes widening at the sight of Wanda’s hurt filled eyes.

”Shit, Wanda I-“ MJ was cut off by Wanda

”Michelle it’s fine but class is starting now.” Wanda was still whispering

MJ was more hurt how Wanda was starting to call he MJ but went right back to Michelle.

’I so fucked up’ MJ thought

After class is done Wanda is the first out the door. She rushes to the library to call he dad

”Hey Wands what up?” Tony asks

Wanda doesn’t respond immediately as she takes a moment to steady her voice

”I just don’t feel to good could i come home?” Wanda says in a voice loud enough her dad could hear but quiet enough nobody else would.

”Wands did something happen while you were in class?” Her dad asks

”Never mind dad i’ll just text auntie Nat” Wanda says quickly

”I love you Wands”

”I love you too dad”

As they hung up Michelle walked in looking around. Wanda noticed her shoulders slumped when she couldn’t find it. Discreetly using her magic she reads what Michelle is thinking

’Peter is gonna kill me! OH MY GOD i fucked up!!!!’

Wanda waits for Michelle to leave before texting her aunt Nat.

Assassin Auntie

Me: Hey aunt Nat would it cause you a lot of trouble to pick me up and bring me home?

Assassin Auntie: Of course not Wands i’ll be there in like 30 minutes

Me: Thank you💕

With that wrapped up Wanda goes and heads outside to wait for her aunt.

Peter sat in the cafeteria with Ned telling him about Wanda when MJ walks in shoulders slumped and frown on her face. She didn’t even greet her friends

”Yo MJ you good?” Ned asks

Peter looks at MJ curiously as she takes a deep breath.

”I hurt Wanda’s feelings” MJ said quietly

”You did WHAT?!” Peter whisper yells

MJ recounts everything that she said to Wanda and how she just disappeared

”I’m gonna text my dad i’ll see you guys later” Peter mumbles as he walks outside where he knew it would be quiet and he spots Wanda sitting on the step alone he goes and sits by her

Wanda senses somebody sitting next to her she looks over and sees Peter.

”Hey Wanda, MJ told what happened” he said softly “Just know that the only reason she did what she did was because-“

”Please stop Peter” Wanda barley whispers but Peter hears her and stops

”I just-“ struggling with her words “I’m not the best person the hang out with.” she finishes

”Wanda, MJ is just, SUPER protective of her friends and wanted to make sure you actually wanted to be out friend she didn’t mean to hurt you” Peter says hoping to make Wanda feel better.

Wanda looks at him in a silent thanks you. She pulls a piece of paper from her back and writes down her number.

”I’ll see you tomorrow Peter.” Wanda says as she sees her aunt Nat come around the corner

”Bye Wanda”

Wanda smiles and hops into Natasha’s car.

”So you and my baby spider are getting along huh?” Nat asked as they were driving away 

Wanda rolls her eyes before realizing what her aunt just said “WHAT?! YOU’RE BABY SPIDER???!” 

Natasha laughs and gives her permission to go through her head for more details.

“Ok so your son is Spider-man and he goes to my new school...”

Nat just laughs at Wanda.

For the next couple of months the 2 kids dance around each other before Ned and MJ get tired of their shit and push them together.

They were dating for a week with only the four (4) of them knowing until Ned accidentally outed them to the whole school. They still don’t have the confidence to tell their parents. Obviously Peter’s parents were suspicious of the 2 but didn’t say anything and Wanda’s parents didn’t notice anything. Peter will never say it out loud but he sometimes wishes that his parents weren’t super spy’s.

Somehow they were able to hide their relationship until one fateful day their Academic Decathlon surprise field trip for winning nationals was announced.


	2. The Announcement of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Field Trip is announced, Peter and Wanda are freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> I’m writing all that i can of this in one day hoping to prevent writers block because if i don’t get all my ideas down i forget and it causes writers block.

Wanda and Peter are sitting in their Academic Decathlon practice when Mr. Harrington stops practice a little early to announce where the trip they were going to for an overnight stay was

”Ok team I know you’re all super excited so in 2 days we are going to...” of course he paused to build up the excitement radiating from the kids “Stark Industry’s”

Everyone erupts into loud cheers and Wanda uses her magic to mute the cheers for her and Peter. Then Flash spoke up

”HA PENIS NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO SEE WHAT A FAKE YOU ARE!” he was yelling and was about to say something else when Wanda stood up 

“What the hell Flash, I told you on my first day and i’ll tell you again stop being gross and lusting over Peter’s dick” Wanda was beyond pissed at Flash for insulting her Boyfriend like that.

”You’re the one lusting over his dick Wanda.” Flash snaps back

”I don’t call him Penis Parker, Eugene.” She says without a thought

Flash shut up after that embarrassed and mad at Wanda.

”Wands why did you do that?” Peter asked quietly 

“Peter at least I was talking, not destroying him mentally.” She says just as quietly.

Peter rolled his eyes at her and as they were leaving Mr. Harrington called Wanda back.

”Wanda, I would like to inform you that due to being one of the newer members to the team you have a lot to learn.” his eyes were hard and unforgiving “I will not tolerate you being mean to another member of this team again or will not be going on this trip.” 

Wanda was shocked “Mr. Harrington-“

”No Wanda won’t hear excuses from you.” his eyes getting more angry “Now go before i kick you off this team.”

Wanda turned and left the room. She knew Peter left with his mom as she couldn’t wait for the talk with Mr. Harrington because she had a mission. She called Pepper hoping she wasn’t busy

”Hey Wanda!” Pepper says happily

”Pepper I need a ride home..” Wanda said softly

“Of course Wanda, I’ll be right there hang tight” Pepper assures her

“Thanks Pep” Wanda says

Pepper shows up and the two head home together. Wanda tells Pepper about the field trip and what her teacher had said.

When they got home Wanda went to the kitchen grabbed some ice cream and went to her room. Less than 20 minutes later Peter shows up at her window she smiles and lets him in.

“What did Mr. Harrington want?” Peter asks as he changed out of his suit 

“Nothing important” Wanda answers truthfully “just told me if I talk to Flash the way i did today again I won’t be allowed of the trip.” 

Peter’s brow furrowed as he look at Wanda.

“Wands it’s fine just i’ll stick up for myself” Peter says earning an eye roll from Wanda

“No you won’t Peter. I know you and trust me I love you especially with you being so selfless as to let yourself be bullied so nobody else will be. But I know you won’t stand up for yourself.” Wanda said while looking up at her Boyfriend

“I love you too Wands” Peter replied kissing her forehead.

Wanda hugs Peter and they snuggle and have a movie marathon before dinner was going to happen.

“Peter, who’s going to sign out permission slips?” Wanda asked 

“Uhh, i’ve never gone on a field trip before but I know our parents are gonna make us HAVE to do this one so I don’t know who is going to sign” Peter responds a little shaky

FRIDAY announced dinner was ready

Both of them sigh and get ready for dinner, and to be teased endlessly for the field trip.

This was going to be a long night

The 2 teenagers walk into the dining room of the tower and sit down opposite of each other. Pepper looked at the 2 kids and smiled at Wanda and Peter

“Hey Pep?” Wanda asks as quietly as she can

“Yes Wanda?” Pepper responds just as quiet as she can tell Wanda doesn’t want the attention of the table on her

“Can I skip out on the Academic Decathlon field trip?” Wanda asks begging Pepper to say yes

“Wanda” Pepper gave Wanda a pointed look

“Jeez fine, but who is supposed to sign my permission slip?” Wanda asks knowing her teacher will get mad at her if she show up with Tony Stark or Steve Rogers-Stark on her paper. “I don’t have anyone to sign for me because my teacher will think i’m lying no matter who signs” Wanda looks scared.

Pepper called the attention of the table by clearing her throat. “Now which one of us is the least noticeable and would pass as a decent guardian for Wanda?”

“Pepper” Wanda whined

Natasha raised her hand “Bucky can sign for Peter and I can sign for Wanda easy as we both have different names we can use”

“Perfect, thank you Nat!” Pepper says and they all go back to eating.

When dinner is finished Wanda stays back to do the dishes. Vision walks into the kitchen

“Ms. Stark your presence is needed by Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers-Stark.

“Thank you Vision but please just call me Wanda.” Wanda says softly heading to where her dads are

“You have a field trip here and you didn’t tell us?!” Steve said obviously hurt

“You weren’t at dinner” Wanda mumbles at them

“YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE!!” Tony exclaimed scaring Wanda

Wanda glares at her dads “I’m going to go finish the dishes and go to bed goodnight” she said knowing if she didn’t leave there was a good chance she might hurt them and she doesn’t want to hurt her dads.

Wanda finishes the dishes and goes to walk to her room when she looks up and sees Clint is right above her with a crazy look in his eye.

“Goodnight Clint”

“Night Wands”

Wanda went into her room and got changed. Quickly after she falls asleep.

The next morning Wanda got ready and met up with Peter as they drive to school together now as it was more efficient for both them and their parents.

School goes by quickly and the teens start to head home when Flash comes up and pushes Wanda.

“What the hell Flash, now your coming after both of us?” Peter asked with a sneer something Wanda had never seen.

Flash was obviously intimidated but he held his ground

“If either of you bother showing up on this field trip it’ll be the end of you. They’ll kick you out Penis for lying about your internship and you Weirdo they’ll kick you out for bullying me.” Flash sneered back at them.

Peter saw Wanda was about to break so he grabbed her hand again and headed outside to the car where Wanda was losing control. Her eyes were turning a shade a red.

“Wanda come back. Please stop Wands.” Peter was begging “I love you Wands but you got to snap out of it!”

Wanda stopped and looked like she was about to sob “i could’ve hurt him” she whispers. Wanda was so scared of herself

“Hey Wands i’m right here let’s go home” Peter says

“I love you too Pete” 

Peter smiled at her and helped her get in the car. “Let’s go home” 

“Yes” was the last thing Wanda said on the whole ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments on what you think the work needs


	3. Harley tells the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda goes home after she almost revealed herself at school being scared and refusing to talk to anyone, Peter comforts her and Harley walks in on them and tells his parents and Peter’s parents too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Hope y’all are appreciating this as i have nothing better to do during quarantine  
> Also if you speak Russian there is some Russian in this chapter i just used google translate so sorry if it is not accurate.

Peter being the gentleman he is, brought Wanda to her dads.

”Wanda? What happened Peter?” Steve looked very concerned at Wanda’s behaviour.   
  


”There was this kid at school who pushed her” Peter says quickly “She was losing control”.

Her dads look mad and Wanda made herself look smaller so that their words wouldn’t hurt as much when they expressed extreme disappointment.

“Peter give us the name.” Tony’s voice was cold and deadly

”No! Dad!” Wanda was scared she couldn’t let her dads do that.

”Wanda w-“ Wanda cut Steve off

”Not unless you want to reveal my identity to the school.” Wanda’s eyes were turning red again.

”Wanda” Peter was whispering as he noticed her eyes

Wanda snapped back looking even more scared. “I have to go.” Wanda ran out of the room.

”Steve?”

”Tony we need to tell them about her eventually.”

Peter left after Steve and Tony started talking.

”люблю где ты?” Peter walked around the rooms to find Wanda

”Peter please leave me alone.” Wanda was mumbling so only Peter could hear

“Wanda you need to come out please.”

”I’m dangerous, Peter leave please.” Wanda’s voice was shaking as she talked 

“детка, ты в безопасности иди сюда, пожалуйста.” Peter’s voice was calm and loving 

Wanda wandered to Peter from her corner

“Thank you for being here Peter.” Wanda was scared of her powers and she didn’t know what to do

Peter leans down and kisses her quickly. What they didn’t know is that Harley was in the room watching them eyes wide

”я люблю тебя Wanda”

”I love you too Pete”

Harley walked into his dads lab to see both his dad and his Pops talking about something that sounded important. Well time to interrupt them.

”Hey, did you guys know that Pete, and Wanda are dating?”

His dads turn around looking confused

”I’m sorry, Harley but, WHAT?! FRIDAY tell Wanda I need her right NOW!” Tony was yelling 

“Wanda is in the middle of a panic attack and is in no shape to talk you while you are like this sir” was FRIDAY’s response. 

Harley left the lab laughing going to go find Natasha and Bucky.

”Guys?” Harley walked in on Bucky and Nat plotting something

”What’s up Harls?” Was the only response he got

”Pete and Wanda are dating.” Harley was being blunt and walked out the door to hear Bucky yelling 

“HARLEY STARK GET BACK HERE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

”Bucky calm down, he’s lying our little паук would tell us.” Natasha was trying to calm down her husband while Harley went to go find his sister and Peter

Wanda and Peter went to their own rooms when, Peter heard Bucky yelling at Tony and Steve before Harley burst into his room laughing.

”What the hell, Harley get out”

”Your dad wants to have a ‘talk’ have fun dying Pete” Harley walked out of his room laughing 

Peter confused, walked out to his dad.

”папа, ты в порядке?”(dad are you ok?) Peter tried to sound calm but his dad was glaring at him.

“ты встречаешься с кем-то?” His father sounded lethal.(are you dating someone?)

”Yes”

” бэби-паук, зачем вам врать нам” He saw the hurt in his mother’s eyes.(baby spider why would you lie to us)

“мама-“ Peter tried to talk but his dad cut him off

”No, Peter go to your room” His father looked hurt as well.

Peter walks back to his room and changes into his suit and goes on patrol.

”Peter has left the building” FRIDAY announced.

Natasha looked at her husband with rage. “Why did you have to do that? Maybe he just wanted to have something just for himself, he never gets that. You could have let him explain” Nat walked to Peter’s room to wait for him

Peter left for 3 hours and when he went into his room he saw his mom.

”Mom-“ Peter was starting to talk when he cut himself off when his dad walked in.

”Peter come he-“ His dad was beginning to talk when Peter interrupted him

”No, I have a field trip tomorrow i need to sleep.” Peter was super tired and was tempted to just go to Wanda’s room

“Peter we just want to know if you’re dating Wanda” His mom was much more softer.

”мама паук I’m so sorry” Peter starts sobbing as his mom came and hugged him(mama spider)

Peter holds onto his mom like a life line and when his dad joins the hug Peter collapses from how sad he was. “I’m so sorry” Peter just kept mumbling his sorry’s until he fell asleep in his parents arms.

Wanda didn’t talk to his parents but she could feel Peter’s pain with having his parents being mad at him

”FRIDAY tell Harley I need him”

”Of course Ms.Stark”

A few minutes later Harley came into her room

”What’s up?” Harley was at ease

“тебе больно, пит. зачем ты это сделал?”(you hurt pete. why would you do that?) Wanda spoke softly so that Harley won’t think she’s mad at him.

”Wanda, I don’t speak Russian.” Harley was annoyed she spoke in Russian when she was upset of frustrated

”I said-You hurt Pete. Why would you do that?” Wanda’s face was heartbroken “You hurt me, Harls you realize we kept it a secret so that this exact thing wouldn’t happen so that we could just have each other without everyone all over us!”

”Wanda, I had not idea.” Harley could see what he did to his baby sister.

”You never do, you just want to see me get in trouble it’s your favourite thing.” Wanda just looked out her window

”I’m sorry Wanda, Goodnight”

”Goodnight Harley, я люблю тебя”

Harley knew what that meant “Love you too Wands”

The next morning Wanda went and found her Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky in the kitchen

“тетя нат? дядя баки? мне жаль.” Wanda mumbled as she saw them (Auntie Nat? Uncle Bucky? I’m sorry).

”Wanda don’t be sorry,” Her aunt came and gave her a hug “Peter told us everything last night.”

”I know тетя нат I heard you guys Peter was very upset I could feel his hurt” Wanda said holding her aunt tight.

”Bucky go get Peter please?” Her aunt was being quiet while Wanda was still holding onto her auntie.

Bucky leaves and comes back with Peter looking very tired

”люблю ты в порядке?” Peter asks joining the hug(love are you ok?)

”я сейчас” Wanda answers(i am now)

”Ok guys go get ready for the trip you can just stay in your rooms for the overnight bits so everything is going to be ok.” Natasha said sending them to their rooms

”Ready?”

”Not in the slightest Pete.”

They both laugh and head to their rooms to go get ready for the day

”Mr.Barton is back in the vents.” FRIDAY announced to Wanda. Wanda rolls her eyes and goes on a search for Clint before her class gets here.

“CLINT GET OUT OF THE VENTS!” Wanda sighs as she hears her Pops yelling at Clint again  
”Hey Bird Brain” Wanda greets Clint.  
Clint hops out of the vents “Yea I don’t want a repeat of last time you came to get me out of the vents” Clint says quickly  
Wanda just laughs and makes sure Clint can’t back into the vents for the rest of the day  
”Wanda no my superhero stuff is up there!” Clint says quickly   
“Fine they’ll unlock in 30 minutes” Wanda forgot she had field trip when she said that.  
  
Nat drives Peter and Wanda to school today, telling them to have fun.

”Shit” Wanda realizing Clint was going to be in the vents while they were on their field trip.

”Wanda?”

“клинт будет в отверстиях” Wanda says hurriedly(Clint is going to be in the vents)

”Shit” Peter says “Let’s just get it over with люблю”

“я люблю тебя”

”я люблю тебя”

They get on the bus when Flash starts talking

”You guys forgot your bags.”

Wanda rolls her eyes and finds a seat for Peter, Ned, MJ, and herself.

”Mr.Harrington they don’t have bags!” Flash said gaining the teachers attention.

”Their parents said they didn’t need bags.” Mr.Harrington glared at Wanda sceptically.

The bus started in its way to the tower and Wanda handed Peter his noise canceling headphones.

”Thank you”

”Always Pete”

They were quiet for the rest of the trip Wanda playing with Peter’s fingers nervously until they got there.

”Ok team we’re here listen to all the rules and be respectful.” Mr.Harrington said announcing to the class.

They all walk off the bus Wanda holding Peter’s hand to calm her nerves. Peter squeezes her hand back to reassure her it’s ok.

They pull out their passes while Happy is handing out everyone else’s visitor pass.

”Mr.Hogan those 2 didn’t get passes.” Flash says pointing to Wanda and Peter.

”No they have passes” Happy says pointing to the passes around their necks already

Flash looks confused and mad  
”Your tour guide should be here is 5 seconds so give it a moment” Happy said just as Harley strolled into the Lobby.

”This is going to be a great tour” 

“Yep” Wanda said while rolling her eyes

”Hi everyone! My name is Harley Stark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts
> 
> Wanda does speak Russian she just prefers to talk in english when Peter is speaking Russian. She speaks Russian when she’s frustrated or with her auntie Nat
> 
> Люблю где ты = Love where are you?
> 
> детка, ты в безопасности иди сюда, пожалуйста= baby your safe come here, please
> 
> я люблю тебя=i love you
> 
> люблю=Love


	4. The Field Trip Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip begins (finally). Harley of course is the tour guide trying to make it up to his baby sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not too much Russian in this but there is still Russian it’s mainly between Peter and Wanda saying simple things like i love you or stuff that nobody else can know. I’m really loving this story right now I hope you guys are as well!

“Hi everyone! My name is Harley Stark.” Harley was standing there smiling

Liz Allen leans over to Betty and loudly whispers

”He’s so hot!”

Harley heard that and started laughing “I’m very gay and already taken so yea.”

There were sounds of disappointment and one sound of disgust. 

”You’re gay?!” It was from Flash just as Loki and Stephan Strange walked in

”Do you have a problem with that midgardean?” Loki asked looking deadly as always

”Loki? Stephan? Is it Christmas early??” Harley asks with a big smile

”You have a tour to give get to it Harley we’re staying here for a few weeks” Stephan says calmly

”Right anyway RULES!” Harley was talking like he just wanted the tour to be over already

Wanda giggled and put a link in his head so she could talk to him privately

”Watcha gonna do to them once this tour is done Harley?”

”WANDA!? GET OUT!” Harley all but yelled in his head his eyes going wide.

Wanda disconnects their link

”Ok anyway Rules”

Harley went though all the rules and then went and scanned his badge

”Harley Stark Alpha 5 all access resident” FRIDAY announces

The team jumps at FRIDAY while Harley is explaining Peter and Wanda get a text from Tony

Tony: Are you guys ok with your class knowing who you actually are?

Peter: They sign NDAs?

Tony: Yes

Wanda: Can i strangle someone?

Tony: Maybe

Wanda: Ok

Peter: Ok

As they look up the see that Harley is done explaining and Flash is pushing towards the front 

“Flash Thomson Omega 2 restricted access. Enjoy your tour Mr.Thomson” FRIDAY says

Everyone goes through and then it’s Peter and Wanda’s turn

”Peter Barnes-Romanov Alpha 4 all access, resident. Welcome home Peter would you like me to alert your mom?” FRIDAY asks

”No thank you FRIDAY”

”Ok Peter”

Wanda walks through not ready for this

”Wanda Stark Alpha 5 all access, resident. Welcome Home Wanda Mr.Stark-Rogers would like to remind you that he needs to talk to you tonight. Would you like me to inform him your here now?” FRIDAY asks

”No, that won’t be necessary. But please inform тетя нат that i am here please.”(auntie nat)

”Of course”

Betty raises her hand 

“Yes?” Harley says smirking at Wanda

”What are the different levels?”

”There are 3 levels: Omega, Beta, Alpha- There are 3 sub levels in Omega and Beta but 5 in Alpha. Omega 1 is Press and day tours. Omega 2 is over night tours. Omega 3 are for the receptionists Beta 1 are the museum workers Beta 2 are Low level Interns, ah Beta 3 are higher level interns Alpha 1 are in the R&D labs, um Alpha 2 work with Bruce Banner Alpha 3 are Avengers who don’t live at the tower. Such as Hawkeye, Loki, Thor and yea Alpha 4 are Avengers & their kids who live at the tower like Peter Alpha 5 is for Pepper Potts, Rodey, Mr.Stark, Mr.Stark-Rogers and their 3 kids” 

Harley smiled at Wanda as she helped him remember it all. Another hand shot up, Harley called on them

”Who are their 3 kids?” Of course only Flash would ask that

”Me, Wanda, and Morgan” Harley said quickly. “Ok onto the tour!”

“вспышка выглядит так злой на то, что я суровый” Wanda mutters to Peter(Flash looks so mad that i’m a stark)

”да, он делает” Peter mumbles back(yes he does)

“Hey baby sister stop talking in Russian what if i want in in what you talk about?!” Harley yelled from the front of the tour.

“я просто говорю о тебе дерьмо!” Wanda calls back (I just talk shit about you)

Peter starts laughing at what she said

Harley narrowed his eyes

He turned back around as the elevator opened and let everyone in. “Ok everyone we’re going to the Avengers Museum first.

The elevator was filled with excited whispers. When they got to the floor Harley went through a couple of the stations with the entire group.

”This is the Iron Man exhibit part. This is Mark I from way back when” Harley went into details before moving to the next place. Which happened to be Peter’s mom

”Black Widow, Badass, Married to White Wolf AKA Bucky Barnes, has a child nam-“

”If you are making fun of my child Harley I will kick you to hell myself.” Natasha threatened stepping out of the shadows “ребенок паук” (baby spider)Nat says affectionately hugging her son before turning to Wanda “драгоценный алая ведьма” hugging her as well (precious scarlet witch)

”тетя нат” Wanda says hugging her back

”мама паук, why are you here?” Peter asks (mama spider)

”алая ведьма told FRIDAY to alert me that she was here” Nat says simply (scarlet witch)

Harley rolls his eyes “Hey, Nat I have a tour to give!”

”Sorry Harley, I will see you two later, also Clint is back in the vents.” With that Natasha walks away

”Ok now you guys have 1 hour to look at whatever you guys want.” Harley dismisses the group

Wanda and Peter hear rumbling in the vents and Wanda starts yelling

”CLINT GET OUT OF THE VENTS BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!” Everybody starts staring at Wanda who’s looking at the vent.

”YOU CAN’T HURT ME OR ELSE TONY WILL GROUND YOU!” Clint yells back

”Hey, Bird Brain” Wanda counters and Clint comes rushing out of the vents back to the elevator

”You win this time” Clint said eye narrowing 

“я люблю тебя Clint” Wanda says to him (i love you)

”Yea sure Wandie Wanda” Clint snorts and leaves

Everyone is staring at Wanda like she’s insane. Mr.Harrington looks like he’s about to pull Wanda to the side when Harley walks up to her

”Hey baby sister” he starts signing to her so nobody else hears or sees “Does your teacher hate you or something?”

Wanda sighed “Yes, almost didn’t come on the trip”

Harley nods then continues with the tour “Ok everybody, while we were here in the museum the avengers were setting up your living space for tonight so, we’re going to head back to the lobby to pick up your stuff.”

Everyone shuffles back down to the lobby to grab their things. Flash as always was being rude

”So what is Wanda and Peter going to do?”

”Sleep in our rooms.” Wanda was sick of Flash’s bullshit.

Flash rolls his eyes “Well why don’t you show us your guys room?”

”I have nothing to prove to you” Wanda said matter of factually.

Harley then called the attention of the class “Ok everyone! Follow me to your home for a day.”

Everyone was quick to follow Harley to the place they were staying 

Harley led the class into a spacious room

”мне нравится наш пол больше, Питер?”(i like our floor more don’t you peter?)Wanda asks

”наш пол это пентхаус люблю” Peter response with a laugh (our floor is the penthouse love)

”FRIDAY is Wanda talking shit about me?” Harley asks exasperated.

”No, she is talking about how she prefers her room over here.” FRIDAY answers

Wanda bursts out laughing at Harley face.

”Anyway-WANDA SHUT UP!” Harley yelled causing Wanda to laugh more.

”Anyway, here is where you guys are staying, the beds have names on them so find your name and get settled” Harley starts walking away when Flash yells

“WHY DON’T I HAVE A BED?!”

”FRIDAY call Tony and Natasha please” Harley says

Harley spends the next 10 minutes yelling at the 2 superhero’s until they come down with Flash’s bed.

”You’re no fun Harley” Natasha mumbles at him

”I don’t want to hear him yelling all night Nat!” Harley sounds so stressed.

Then Shuri, Bruce, and Thor walk into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see any other story’s? Different ships, Story lines? leave me some suggestions please. Also sorry if my writing is really bad this is my very first story EVER!


	5. Shuri surprises MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri comes and surprises her girlfriend, Flash is being homophonic making Harley snap, while Mr.Harrington accidentally reveals why he hates Wanda to Natasha and Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having a rough couple of days and seeing kudos and comments have been making my day!💕 Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

Then Shuri, Bruce, and Thor walked in. Nobody noticed them until Thor shouted at Wanda and Peter

”SON OF BLACK WIDOW! DAUGHTER OF MAN IN IRON!” Thor walked up to the teens and hugged them

”Hey Thor!” Wanda was surprised that Thor was there as she almost never saw him anymore

”Thor inside voice.” Bruce obviously didn’t want to be seen. Wanda threw him a sorry smile.

”Of course Bruce i forgot” Thor was still quite loud and everyone turned and saw Bruce.

”THE BRUCE BANNER IS HERE!!!” Flash was yelling like a 10 year old girl

Nobody saw Shuri except for Wanda and Peter and they saw her making her way over to MJ

MJ felt someone behind her then she heard a thick Wakandan accent

”Hey MJ” Shuri barley whispered but MJ turned around immediately

”Shuri?! OMG I missed you!”

Shuri smiled and hugged MJ

”Ms.Jones get off the princess of Wakanda!” Mr.Harrington was seething at MJ “I am so sorry your highness about my student.”

Shuri blinked at him “Who are you?” MJ had to hide her snicker.

”That is my teacher Shuri.” MJ said quietly so only her girlfriend could hear her

”Oh, you’re Mr.Harrington?” Shuri’s eyes were narrowing at the man in front of her

”Uh, yes I am” Mr.Harrington stood his ground even if he was terrified of the princess in front of him

”So what gives YOU the authority to tell MY girlfriend to stop hugging ME when I haven’t been able to SEE HER IN 3 MONTHS?” Shuri’s words were dripping with venom.

Peter’s eyes went wide when her saw Shuri yelling at his teacher. Without realizing she was telling his whole class that she and MJ were dating.

”You’re gay too?” Flash interrupted Mr.Harringtons response

“Харли собирается убить флэша в...” (Harley is gonna kill Flash in...)

”EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU SAY?” It was Thor who yelled this time

”Thor calm down!” Bruce desperately trying to calm his boyfriend down “The suns getting real low!” that calmed Thor down enough for Bruce to lead him out of the room

”Ok, everyone listen up!” Harley was visibly seething at Flash’s words “If you’re homophobic, under NO circumstances can you EVER express disgust towards people of the LGBTQ community in this building EVER!” Harley was taking a deep breath trying to calm down “Ok, I think it is time to refresh the rules of this building. There are around 12 ok?” 

Harley went through all the rules again (i’m lazy i didn’t want to write them all ok? ok.)

After he was done everyone gets ready for bed before they have a movie night with all the avengers. Mr.Harrington excuses himself to make a call

Mr.Harrington steps away for a moment to call his friend and vent about his problems

”Hey Roger! How is the field trip so far?” (His friend is Liz’s dad ye?) Toomes asks

“The Maximoff girl is here still and she hacked into the tower somehow and now she’s a Stark her” he was very stressed with this girl

”Wait who?” Toomes asks as he forgot

”The bitch Wanda Maximoff. The one who has perfect grades and a supposedly perfect life honestly i get she wants attention but she should learn how to grow up instead of pretending she’s a Stark.” 

“Oh, the one who outed you to the whole school about giving a kid weed?”

”Yes her I had to work so hard to convince them all i didn’t!” Roger was frustrated with Wanda and wished she would disappear by now

”Ah, shit sorry Rog I gotta go!” Toomes hung up on his friend and Mr.Harrington went back to the movie night unaware that Natasha and Steve heard the whole conversation.

After Wanda and Pete’s teacher finished his phone call did Natasha and Steve dare talk

”Wanda told the principal that she thought she saw him give Flash weed or something she didn’t tell the whole school that.” Natasha reasoned before realizing something “OMG! Steve we have to go get Wanda!

”No Nat! Explain NOW!” Steve was very stubborn and wouldn’t let Nat go.

(HeHe I’m LeAvInG tHiS pArT a cLiFf-HaNgEr FoR tHe NeXt PaRt)

The movie finished and Wanda started to head to her room when

”Wanda where do you think you’re going?” Mr.Harrington of course had to say that to her

”My room” Wanda said quickly turning around again walking faster to her room when her teachers hand landed on her shoulder.

”Wanda, you don’t live here. You’re not a Stark. You don’t have a room here. It’s your imagination!” Mr.Harrington was not letting Wanda go to her own room and thereby forcing her to sleep on the floor. Luckily for her Peter turned back around to find her

”Wanda? Why are you still down here?” Peter noticed his teacher then. 

“Let her go.” Wanda heard Harley growl at her teacher and the hand immediately left her shoulder and she ran to Peter and Harley went and joined them

”Thank you Harls” Wanda murmured to her brother

”Always Wands” Harley responds putting an arm around her shoulder and kissing her head.

“Hey FRIDAY?” Wanda asks once they enter the elevator

”Yes Wanda?”

”Who was Mr.Harrington talking to? On the phone I mean”

”Mr.James Toomes AKA The Vulture in our criminal database.” FRIDAY responds

Wanda noted how Peter paled at the mention of Vulture.

”What did they talk about?” Harley asks trying very hard not to lose his cool

FRIDAY replays the entire conversation to the 3 teens in the elevator.

The three remain silent as they take in all the information.

”I only told the principal i thought I saw him give Flash a bag maybe drugs but I didn’t know.” Wanda was rattled at her teachers conversation

”Wanda what else did you see?” Peter was being quiet as Wanda tried to find the right words

”Flash and Harrington, that’s what I saw” Wanda said barley heard by then they were on their floor and Wanda ran to her room claiming she was tired.

”Harl-“ Peter tried to talk to Harley but he was cut off

”No! Peter I don’t give a shit about what you have to say ok? If you know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of Wanda’s life and never come back into it. So LEAVE!” Harley’s words were filled with hate and venom 

Peter’s eyes widened and he backed up and ran to his room and slipped on his suit and jumped out of the window to go sit on the roof of a building far away. Not before he sent Wanda a text

Wanda🥰

Peter💕: I’m sorry Wanda

Wanda🥰: What? Why?

Peter💕: We aren’t meant for each other.

Wanda🥰: Pete, you don’t mean that.

Peter💕: I do Wanda. I don’t love you so I’m going to save you the heartbreak and just leave your life, everyone’s life.

Wanda🥰: Peter!?

Wanda🥰: No! Please?! Peter please don’t do this!!

Wanda🥰: Peter?

Wanda kept texting Peter but he would respond he wouldn’t even look at them. 

“No, please no” Wanda was sobbing

”FRIDAY lock my door and windows. Only I can unlock them.”

”Yes Wanda” FRIDAY whispers 

Wanda uses her magic to make sure Clint wouldn’t be able to get into her room via the vents.

Wanda heard a knock on her door but heard FRIDAY talking to them

”She doesn’t want to be disturbed she is very upset”

She wasn’t bothered for the rest of the night.

After Peter texts Wanda the hardest thing he has ever sent to anyone he sits on a roof fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. His spidey senses went off and he moved out of the way just as The Vulture was about to grab him.

”Hey Pete.”

”I don’t want to do this right now” Peter is barley able to get the words out without sobbing 

“Good then i’ll just take you” Toomes was threatening him but Peter could care less

”Be my guest. It’s not like I have anyone to go home to.” Peter says never letting a single sob escape his mouth

The Vulture picks him up and Peter doesn’t even fight back against him. “This is too easy.” The Vulture was very cautious of this all

”Yea because I left my house without telling anyone without a tracker in my suit and I’m not fighting back” Peter says the colour in his world just leaving only letting him see in black and white

Toomes picks him up and starts flying away to his lab. When they get there they tied Peter up with material that even Peter’s super strength couldn’t break it.

”Hmmm, what should I do with you?”

”Kill me?” Peter just asks hoping the pain will stop

”No, that’s to-“

Just then the wall caves in and Peter’s parents are there picking him up and chaining Toomes up again calling the cops

”Pete are you ok?” His mom was talking he didn’t hear her

”Pete?” His dad got worried when he didn’t respond to them “Karen vitals”

”Peter is awake and breathing his vitals are normal I know nothing else” Was Karen’s response

Peter stayed silent the entire way home. He stayed silent as his parents helped him change. He stayed silent when his parents stayed with his making sure he fell asleep. 

He was just silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I know i just did that but honestly we all know that Peter is such a good guy that he would do anything Harley said if it involved Wanda.


	6. Does it Ever Get Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley realizes what he did and try’s to fix his mistake if only Wanda or Peter would y’all to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the awfulness from last chapter but like that’s how my crippling depressed brain works. So in this chapter it might get better and well you’ll know what Nat was gonna say to Steve Hehe

He was just silent...

Harley goes to check up on Wanda after he cools down from yelling at Peter.

”Wanda?” He knocks softly but Wanda doesn’t answer FRIDAY does

”She doesn’t want to be disturbed right now she’s very upset”

Harley realizes that Peter listened to him and he started freaking out 

“FRIDAY let me into her room!” He was freaking out 

“I can’t do that” Was FRIDAY’s only response.

Harley went to Peter’s room and walked in and (surprise surprise) he wasn’t there either and his suit was gone

”God damn it” Harley was cursing himself before he went and for Natasha and Bucky

”Guys do you know where Pete is?” Peter was out of breath from running to find his Aunt and Uncle

”He should be in his room” Nat responds her brow furrowing “He promised not to go Spider-Manning tonight”

”Peter went out for a patrol” FRIDAY response

”WHAT?!” Bucky was yelling and running to find his son Natasha only a few paces behind him.

Bucky was trying to track Peter’s suit but he must have took his tracker out again Nat was looking for where his last sighting was

”He was spotted on top of this roof last.” Natasha squinted at the surveillance footage “With The Vulture” Natasha’s eyes widen as she watches the man pick up her son without him fighting him back “We need to go get him”

They run to the building he was being held and saw him attached to a chair. After they tie up the villain they go to Peter to talk to him

”Pete, are you ok?” Natasha looked at her son with worry

Peter didn’t respond

”Pete?” Bucky rushed over to Peter. “Karen vitals!”

”Peter is awake and alive, no injuries that are physical. I do not know why he is not responding” Karen sounded as worried as an AI could. 

Harley needed to talk to him. Natasha had a feeling that Harley was part of this

”Let’s get him home” Nat barley heard her husband as she was worried about her son so she just nods and they go back to the Tower and get him into bed and wait for him to fall asleep.

”FRIDAY where is Harley?” Natasha asks as soon as they leave Peter’s room

”Outside his sisters room”

Natasha storms off the Wanda’s room and saw Harley sitting outside the door shaking. Nat grabs Harley by his ear and pulls him to the living area

”What. Did. You. Do?!” Natasha was seething at Harley

”I told him to get out of Wanda’s life.” Harley barley whispers but Natasha is furious

”YOU DID WHAT?!” Natasha screaming woke up the whole Tower.

Harley winced at her as Tony came running out of his room to see why Natasha was so loud

”Nat why the hell are you yelling at my son?” Tony was groggy from just waking up

”Your son decided to yell at my son saying to get out of Wanda’s life and now Peter won’t talk!” It was Bucky who responded this time, his anger growing as he talks

Tony’s eyes widen as he stares at Harley “You yelled at Pete? What did he do?!” Tony was confused at his son’s behaviour 

“He did nothing. I was just riled up from Wanda’s teacher almost not letting her go to her room. Then we heard her teacher talking to that Toomes guy on the phone and I lashed out.” Harley looked so upset with himself “And Wanda has locked herself in her room and won’t let anyone in.”

All the adults look at Harley shocked except for Natasha and Steve who looked angry

”Did he touch Wanda?” Steve asked his eyes hardening 

“Uh, yea he had his hand on her shoulder” Harley looked at Steve’s terrifying look eyes widening

”that son of a bitch” Steve and Natasha said at the exact same time voices dripping with venom

EARLIER THAT EVENING

”Nat what are you talking about?” Steve asked his confusion only growing

”Wanda caught her teacher and that Flash kid together and said drugs as she was being nice to him trying to not get him fired but knew she had to say something to her principal so that he wouldn’t be as careless.” Nat looked around worried

”What do you think she actually saw?” Steve was very confused

”I don’t know Steve! Maybe he was touching the kid!” Nat looked scared not wanting her (kinda) niece near that man

Steve’s jaw clenched in anger “Are you sure Nat?”

”No. I’m not but it makes sense Steve!” 

Nat made perfect sense and Steve nodded as they went to grab Wanda and Peter the movie was ending and they we’re all heading up so Steve and Natasha just headed up knowing that their kids would join them soon

BACK TO RIGHT NOW

Nat and Steve explain what they heard and what they thought and Harley’s eyes widen

”She said she saw them together then ran off” Harley added as quick as he could before he tried to run off

”Nope! You’re still in trouble Harley.” His dad all but growled at him

”Tony. Let him go to bed he needs to lead a tour tomorrow.” Steve was quiet and waited for Tony to let him go

The moment Harley’s arm was released he ran to Peter’s room

”Pete?!” Harley was shaking Peter awake

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Harley his eyes looking lifeless as he stared at him

”Hey Pete can you talk to me?” Harley was anxious and he knew that this was all his fault

”I would suggest you leave now Harley as Ms.Romanov-Barnes is coming to check up on Peter” FRIDAY whispered to Harley

Harley raced out of Peter’s room to his where he broke down to tears the moment he sat down on his bed

”FRIDAY don’t let anyone come in” Harley whispers as he is suddenly hit with a wave of guilt for causing his little sister so much pain

”Your fathers will still be able to get in” FRIDAY responds 

Harley just nods not trusting his voice to work anymore. Harley was wondering how the hell Peter was keeping it together.

”Stop feeling” Harley thought and felt his tears stop the moment he thought of that idea. (Ha It’S LiKe I eNjOy WrItInG sTuFf ThAt MaKeS mE cRy)

Tony walks into Harley’s room and sees his just staring at the wall, dry tear tracks staining his face

”Harley! Don’t do this. Don’t pull a Peter right now” Tony shook his son and Harley’s eyes came back into focus

”It hurts so much. Why did I have to hurt them?” Harley barley whispers but Tony can hear his voice is hoarse and cracking with emotion

”Hey no you’re gonna fix it. Ok?” Tony was soothing his son as he cried

”I tried already...Peter won’t talk!” Harley was progressively getting louder and louder “IT WON’T WORK!” He shouts at his dad

Natasha ran in hearing Harley yelling “Tony?”

”Nat! Not right now.” Tony said sternly

”WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!” Harley kept yelling his anxiety getting worse

Wanda burst into the room “Harley?” She calls out to her brother as he sits on the bed eyes wide with fear “Hey! Calm down!”

”It’s all my fault!” Harley sobs when he sees Wanda

”What do you mean Harley?” Wanda was a mess yet she still managed to comfort her brother

”I was the one who told Peter to break up with you” Harley flinches away from Wanda when she goes to hug him

Wanda freezes mid hug to stare at Harley “You-?” Wanda looked at her brother the betrayal obvious in her eyes “Why?”

”I don’t know! I was just mad!” Harley was shaking like a leaf “Please leave Wanda.” Harley whispers the last part

Wanda doesn’t move so Harley does. Harley runs to find Loki or Stephen

Wanda stood there after her brother ran away after telling her that he told Peter to break up with her. Wanda starts to walk back to her room but stops at Peter’s 

“Peter, please c’mon talk to me please!” She could hear Bucky pleading with Peter so she walks in

”Hey Bucky?” Wanda startles the solider

”Wanda?” Bucky asks

Peter sits up and turns and look at Wanda and he can’t hold back his tears anymore. He grips his dad and just starts sobbing

”Peter!?” Bucky was startled as this was first time Peter has reacted to anything

”h-hurts dad” he whispers hoping Wanda won’t hear

”Wanda come here” Was all he heard his dad say

Wanda comes over and sits down near Peter. “Harley told me what he said” She whispers as to not startle Peter

”I’m so s-sorry Wanda” he sobs switching to hug Wanda

Wanda shushes him and holds him petting his curls down just comforting him “Pete it’s fine he didn’t mean what he said he was just mad” Wanda whispered holding him close

”Can we forget?” Peter asks knowing Wanda might say no

”Yes, except we have to beat up Harley” Wanda laughs a little.

Peter laughs back at Wanda. They lie down on Peter’s bed both cuddling together.

”Sleep Peter you look exhausted” Wanda whispers still holding onto Peter tightly

”You to Wanda” Peter mumbles back with a small yawn

The two teens fall asleep cuddled together (Ha happy endings ALWAYS!💕)

The next morning (oh if you wanna know where Harley went he found his boyfriend’s and went and cuddled with them) Wanda woke up in Peter’s arms she sighed and snuggled closer to him

Peter gives a low chuckle as Wanda snuggles closer “Wanda we have to wake up so we don’t get in trouble for ditching the field trip” Peter says petting her hair softly

”Nooooo” Wanda whines out making Peter laugh

Peter start standing up but is pulled back down by Wanda

”5 more minutes Pete” Wanda bargains with him

”BREAKFAST!” Steve yells

“ughhhhh” Wanda groans and stands up and wraps her arms around Peter’s waist again

”Wanda you gotta let go”

”Not yet” Wanda mumbles back and wraps her arms around him tighter (CUTIES!!)

Peter raises an eyebrow and picks Wanda up. Wanda giggles at him as he carries her to the kitchen.

”Morning dad!” Wanda chirps at her dad

”Pete, put her down” Steve says looking at the two teens

Wanda wraps her arms around him tighter as Peter instinctively holds her closer

”No!” Peter growls at Steve before his eyes go wide and Wanda starts howling with laughter “I am so sorry Mr Steve America Captain!” Peter says quickly without realizing causing Wanda to laugh even harder

”Pete, please put her down” Steve saying that made Wanda stop laughing

”No! No! No!” Wanda complained like a three year old

Needless to say Steve backed off after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes happy endings leave comments on what you want to see yes and kudos are also welcome


	7. Another day, Another embarrassing field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Peter’s class visit the Avengers training room and Nat has Wanda and Peter spar with her. Will their secrets be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy💕

Needless to say Steve left them alone after that.

Wanda and Peter walk down to their class where they meet up with Harley and they continue with the tour of their own house.

”Ok everyone, Natasha Romanov-Barnes has made a very generous offer for your class as she feels she needs to teach you all something and also have a good reason to beat me up.” Harley’s eyes were a bit red from last night knowing he deserved it

”Why would she want to beat you up?” Liz still miffed that he wasn’t single

”Family” Harley was very blunt “Follow me” He started walking away

Wanda walks up to Harley who’s at the front and tugs his arm from his pocket and grabs his hand

”Wanda...”

”Harley, you’re fine” Wanda squeezes her brothers hand with a smile

Flash is near the front notices the exchange and an idea popped into his head he’d just have to wait for Harley to walk away from her

When they enter the training room everyone is looking around in awe.

Natasha walks up and wraps her arms around Peter before walking over to Wanda and Harley hugging both of them as well Harley freezes at her touch

”Nat?” Harley looks terrified 

“You are fine Harley” Nat says with a soft smile and kisses him on the check

Harley calls everyone’s attention to Natasha “Ok guys this is The Black Widow or Natasha and she’s here to teach you self defence!” Everyone was gawking at Nat

Natasha leans over to Peter and whispers something without anybody noticing “I’m outing you as Spider-man they already signed NDAs ask Wanda if she’s ok with the class being told about her powers.” Natasha walks to the front of the room “So last night Bucky and I went out as Spider-man was taken by a villain so we had to go help him.” Natasha looked upset “So to stop you guys from being taken like the hero I thought some self defence would be a good idea!” 

“Do you know Spider-man’s identity?” Flash yelled at the top of his lungs

”Yes. Spider-man is-“ Natasha was cut off by Peter tackling her

”Mom please no!” Peter whispered right in his moms ear

”What the fuck was that Parker?” Flash was confused at Peter’s reaction

”Peter is Spider-man” Natasha deadpans

”MOM! REALLY?!” Peter was yelling “I never said yes!” 

“I’m Scarlet Witch!” Wanda yells 

“Yea right your just trying to make Peter feel better for faking everything” Flash says

”He never faked anything” Wanda was deadly calm

”Oh yea? Prove your Scarlet Witch.” 

Wanda’s eyes start glowing the same shade of red as the mist coming out of her hands as she lifts herself up using her powers then lifts up Flash 

“Is this enough proof?” Wanda’s powers were lifting others off the ground as well

”YES! Please put me down!” Flash whimpered at Wanda’s powers

Wanda put them all down and stepped back

”How do we know Peter is Spider-man?” Liz asks 

Peter wasn’t where he was before Wanda’s demonstration

”Look up” Peter says suddenly above Liz

Liz screams as Peter just stands on the roof

”WANDA PUT MR.PARKER DOWN NOW!” Mr.Harrington screeches

”I’m not using my powers right now” Wanda says rolling her eyes

”I’m just standing on the roof. I do this all the time!” Peter exclaims trying not to laugh at everyone’s reaction(he failed)

Peter was howling with laughter at everyone’s faces and Wanda, Harley, and his mom joined in

Flash was seething there was NO way in hell that Penis ‘Fucking’ Parker was Spider-man. And there was no way that Weirdo Maximoff was fucking Scarlet Witch!

”You guys are lying! Penis Parker is a loser and isn’t Spider-man! Weirdo Maximoff is an even BIGGER loser and she can’t be an avenger like LOOK at her!” Flash yells angrily

At this time Flash notices Steve Rogers-Stark, Tony Stark, Loki, Dr.Strange, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton, and all the other avengers walk in glaring at him including Peter who just jumped off the ceiling in his fucking superhero pose

’Oh, i’m in deep shit’ He thinks just as Wanda’s powers pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but i’m writing this late at night and i’m not feeling the bestest sooo yeet


	8. Half a Heart without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip ends! Flash survives...Barley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it

Wanda picked Flash up with her powers and was about to do worse to him when she felt Natasha touch her shoulder

”Put him down” 

Wanda put Flash back down but her family were still in their defensive positions

”So Eugene, what were you saying about my daughter?” Tony was glaring at Flash

”Uh, nothing sir” 

Tony narrowed his eyes and nodded “I’m going to take Peter and Wanda.” Tony was staring right at Mr.Harrington

”Mr.Stark how much did Wanda pay you for you to pretend that she’s your daughter because she isn’t a Stark!” Mr.Harrington’s voice was dripping with venom

”EXCUSE ME?!” Tony was furious “You are the one fucking a student!” 

Mr.Harrington’s eyes went wide “No” he lied through his teeth

”Wanda?”

”Yes dad?” Wanda asked Tony not understanding why he needed her

”Get the information out of him”

”NO!” Wanda stared at her dad “You- I can’t believe you!” Wanda’s eyes started filling with tears

”Wanda too weak to do it?” Flash taunts

”Flash I would take that back” Peter advises 

“No, Weirdo is lying about everything and is too afraid to admit it” Flash smirked at Wanda’s rigid posture

”i won’t hurt anyone.” Wanda whispered as she ran out the door

”See! Weak! Pathetic! Weirdo Maximoff!” Flash starts laughing 

Wanda stops in her tracks and turns around her eyes glowing red already 

“Wanda!?” Peter asks seeing her way out of control

”i don’t want to hurt anyone but if flash says anything i will force the information out of our teacher” Wanda mumbles so only Peter can hear her.

Flash starts laughing as she was talking to Peter “Has to get her boy toy to calm her down”

Wanda releases her powers out and forces Mr.Harrington to talk

”FLASH AND I ARE DATING” He yelled

Security ran in and dragged him away as well as Flash.

”Well kids remember you all signed NDA’s so don’t breathe a word of what you saw to anyone unless you want to be sued for your life.” Tony says and ushers them away

Wanda falls to the ground and crumples in on herself “I’m a monster.”

”Wanda I shouldn’t have told you to do that it’s my fault” Her dad rubs her back comforting his daughter 

Wanda hugs her dads and Peter then heads to her room with Peter hand in hand

”You did good today Wanda.” Peter mumbles holding her tight when they got to her room

”Thanks you Peter.”

”For what?”

”Being here” Wanda says kissing Peter 

“I’ll always be here for you Wands.” Peter responds still holding her close but he rests their foreheads together

”я люблю вас” Wanda mumbles

”я тоже тебя люблю” Peter mumbles back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я люблю вас= i love you
> 
> я тоже тебя люблю= i love you too
> 
> So this is the end and i really hope y’all enjoyed it 💕

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all liked it 👉🏻👈🏻🥺. Please leave your thoughts in the comments 💕


End file.
